Once a Sorceress, Always a Sorceress
by GoldenOwl37
Summary: Seto and Amber have been going to magic school all their lives. Making potions, learning spells and different types of magic. Seto and Amber had their disagreements and when they had them, they would battle with magic. When they were little it didn't harm them but as they got older, the battles got more deadly. It got to close to death so Amber moved. Does she forget her magic?
1. Prolog

**This is the new story...I got the idea from someone else but I don't remember who...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OC'S! Enjoy my Owls! (Hehehe yeah I have a name for ya :) )**

* * *

**Prolog **

_**Amber's POV **  
_

_I remember when I was in my old town. The one I grew up in. I had only one enemy/friend there. His name was Setosorcerer. We would fight each other with magic, just little harming balls that barely did anything. As we got older, the spells got more deadly and powerful. I almost killed Seto once, but failed thanks to a level 1 poison. My mom finally decided to move me to a regular school. I had always grown up in a magic school full of spells and potions. I didn't want to leave it all behind, and it was all because Seto and I wanted to have some fun. That's where I am now, in a regular school with regular people. I still know how to do my magic thank god, but it won't be long before I lose interest. At least I have my magic books so I can practice in my room when I'm alone. I still have all my materials and I occasionally dial up a magic store to get more materials and more books for practicing. I miss Seto and all the great, but deadly fights we had with my magic. Now, I have no one to share my magic with. I want home back or at least Seto back. _


	2. New School and a New Life

**Yay! Not a prolog! This will be starting when Amber arrives at the new town...so...this is going to be interesting. Anyway...TO THE REVIEWS!**

**SilverWolf01: Thanks! (Hands out Twix)**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Amber's POV**

I am just arriving into our new home all the way across the country from my old home. I used to live in Maine, but I now live in California. I honestly would feel better if we were anywhere BUT California. I heard that their schools have lots of bullies and with the sorcery wear I have...I will get made fun of. I do love my sorcery so dearly, but I don't think these children will ever know what it would be like to have magic.

"Honey! I suggest you get all your things unpacked so if you meet any friends they could come over!" My mom said.

"I doubt I will make any friends Mom." I say.

"Amber Elizabeth Flame, I think with that name you will at least get questions about it. You also have magic on your side. Don't doubt yourself sweetie. Make sure you also wear your sorcery wear proudly so kids know they can't hurt you."

"Whatever you say Mom." I said before walking up to my room to unpack.

~Time Skip~ ~Next Day~

I got up and saw the time. I was awake 30 minutes before my alarm went off. I'm so used to time all the way in Maine. More specifically, Spelldell time. In Spelldell, the time would sometimes skip to night or day randomly, but the time would stay the same. I feel like it should be night out even if its 7:30. I grab my backpack and rush out the door to my bus stop. I see two girls and a boy standing there. One of the girls has blonde hair, black boots, a pink t-shirt and jeans. The second girl has black hair, blue high tops, a green t-shirt with a kitten saying "Have a purrfect day!" and some jeans. The boy almost looks like Seto. He has brown hair, a black t-shirt, jeans and white tennis shoes. All he is missing his a sorcery outfit and there is Seto.

"Hi! I'm Dominic. Are you new to this school?" The boy that I now know as Dominic asks me.

"Yeah I am..." I say shyly.

"Well then, Welcome to Weatholt Middle School!" He says. This guy seems very nice. He isn't anything like Seto though, sadly

"Thanks, can we compare schedules just to see if you can show me around?" I ask very quietly.

"Yeah sure!" Dominic says pulling out his schedules to compare them. He looks over them and a smile cracks across his face.

"What's with the smile?"

"We just have the same exact schedule...that's all."

I smile for the first time since I moved. I see the bus coming and jump right on with Dominic. I sit next to him since I don't know anyone else. I then hear the blonde girl say something to me.

"Hey you! You with the brown hair! Why do you have your PJs on? It's the first day of school, your not supposed to have your Pjs on until tomorrow!" She says.

"It's not pajamas. These are traditional wear where I am from." I say quietly hoping the girls will not ask anymore questions.

"Where are you from? I know none of the states here in the USA do not wear that junk." The black haired girl said. They were really getting on my nerves.

"You wouldn't know, it's not on the map!"

"Oh...well have fun being made fun of." The girls said laughing.

"Hey, I know a few places off the map...maybe I know?" Dominic said to me.

"It's Spelldell...I doubt you know it..."

"Wow! I used to live there!"

"Really? You know special people come from there...?"

"Yeah I know. Lets just say...I specialize in black magic..."

"Why black? There are better ones...I'm a mix...I was born with a teeny bit extra power...just enough to be a mix..."

"Cool, I like black magic for defending myself...plus it the most powerful of magic..." He said smiling a bit evilly. I'm now getting a bad vibe from him, but he is so far the only one that's being nice to me. Black magic won't come between our friendship...at least I think he's my friend.

"Hey Dominic? Do you consider yourself a friend of mine?" I ask him shyly.

"Yeah I consider you my friend."

"Cool." I said waiting for the bus to arrive at school. Once we arrive, the school looks way different from where I am from. There aren't any magic proof walls so the structure won't fall down if magic hits a wall. The halls aren't filled with students playing with their magic before class starts. Worst of all, there's no Setosorcerer.


	3. My Life Now

**I love typing chapters...1 I get to listen to music and 2 I like writing and 3 I LOVE DA REVIEWS DOE! Never saying that again xD ANyway TO DA REVIEWS DOODS! Now I will say that :)**

**SilverWolf01: Seto will be here...just wait... (Hands out Twix)**

**Guest: Thanks! (Hands out Twix)**

**TO THE STORY! BEWARE OF A HUGE TIME SKIP!**

* * *

**Amber's POV**

After a few days..Dominic told me the good things about not having magic. I am now giving up my magic no matter what other people say. I want to be normal plus there is no one to practice with besides myself.

~In High School~ (Warned you...this would make it more interesting in the long run...trust me...and btw she was in 6th grade...)

It's been a while since I last used magic. I don't need it. Dominic is no longer my friend due to certain incidents. I am one of the popular, but nice people at the high school. I am still a nerd, that side will never go away. I can't tell people where I'm from due to people knowing it was abandoned a few years ago and weird stuff that goes on there. I don't really need Seto since I gave up on magic. I still have all my magic stuff and I know I can't sell it. People would get suspicious. I think to myself what it would be like to practice magic again as I walk to my science class. I sit down and the teacher starts talking.

"Class, we have a new student! His name is..." She said motioning for the new student to say his name.

"Jimmy, I am S-Jimmy." The kid says.

"Now, where are you going to sit...oh! You can sit next to Amber! Amber you wouldn't mind wouldn't you?" The teacher asks me.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." I say.

"Hey Amber!" Jimmy says.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" I say to him.

"Alright class...we have a project where you have to construct a self propelled car! I will be picking the groups. You will be in groups of two!" The teacher says to the class. I hope that I get paired with my friend. The teacher lists off the groups and I then hear my name.

"Amber will be with Jimmy..." I hear the teacher say. I thought the teacher said we would be put in groups where we would work the best...my friend and I always do projects together because of all the hard work we do. I don't know why she put me with Jimmy. I barely know him! I guess I have to make the best of it. The teacher then explains what we will be doing and the materials we will need. Then she says to discuss with your partner about design.

"Alright Jimmy, I do have a pl-" I start to say but Jimmy cuts me off.

"It's ok...I'll do all of it."

"No way am I letting you do all the work!"

"Trust me...I can get it finished."

"But we have to do it in class..."

"Oh...I totally forgot about that part...I kinda would have needed to do it at home...but I guess we can do it here."

"Whats the matter with doing it here?" I ask. I find it kinda strange he has to do it at home.

"Nothing! I'm just used to my old school ways..." Jimmy responds.

"Ok...anyway I think we should do the planning at my house because I have many materials we can use." I say forgetting about what Jimmy said.

"What about sketching it out?"

"Oh...so I think it will have a square cardboard box for the base and CD's for the four wheels."

"How will we make it self propelled?"

"I haven't completely figured that out yet...that's why we need to do the rest at my house..."

"Ok. Can you write down your address?"

"No...I will text it to you...heres my number." I say writing down my phone number and giving it to Jimmy.

"Ok! I will see you after school then!"

"Yep!" I say as the bell rings. My next class is math. I hate math. I sit down in my seat and take out the homework from the night before. I then see Jimmy walk in. I guess I have math with him too...I guess thats a good thing. I see him take a seat next to me. i think it's because I'm the only one he really knows. I'm completely fine with it until i see who really sits there. One of the football players. Jimmy is in for a lot of trouble.

* * *

**I could keep going...but I don't wanna...xD No...there will be a chapter soon after I update Spirits...If you like this writing I suggest you read my "Something Special" story because it's like this but I think probably better...then Spirits is the sequel :) Well anyway...R&amp;R and i will see ya guys later! Peace Out Writers! Bye! **


	4. Who's That?

**Yay! New chapter! Oh and you won't get this chapter unless you reread the last chapter. I made some MAJOR changes which would help the story at least get to 10 chapters. So I suggest you go check it out! without further a do...TO THE REVIEWS! (I want more reviews pwease...I love replying to them and seeing them...)**

**SilverWolf01: Yep! HELLO FRIEND xD (Hands out Twix)**

**Hi (Guest): Updating right now :D I'm glad you like it (Hands out Twix)**

**That's it for the reviews soooo without any interruptions...TO THE STORY! **

* * *

**Jimmy's POV**

I walk into my math class and sit down next to Amber. I wonder if she has figured out who I really am...I'll be surprised if she doesn't by the end of the day. I see a jock coming into the room and coming towards me. He then stops at my desk.

"Get out of my desk nerd!"

"There are plenty open seats...they aren't assigned...it's high school not middle school." (A/N Not sure if all high school have assigned seats...the students just like sitting in their normal desk...)

"You better get out of my desk or your dead later!" The jock yells. As the jock yells the teacher sits down in her desk.

"Ahem! Mr. Steve! Come to my desk now!" The teacher says to what I assume is the jock. The jock slowly makes it to her desk and she explains that I am new and that I have a right to sit there. He also got a detention for threatening me. The class starts and I take notes.

**~Time Skip~AfterSchool~**

I hear the bell ring to go home. I rush out of homeroom out the door. I see Amber with a lot of text books so I decide to help her out.

"Hear. Let me help you." I say grabbing half of her books.

"Jimmy you don't have to...I'm fine...I've been doing this all year." Amber says.

"Really? It looked like you were struggling there."

"I'm fine...now can I please have my books?"

"Not until we get to your locker."

"Your lucky that I'm nice..." Amber says as we walk to her locker. Amber has changed a lot from when I knew her. She is much more beautiful then when we were younger. Also a lot nicer. We finally get to her locker and I see that I am right below her. We both have half lockers.

"Ok so now will you give me my books back?" Amber teases.

"Yes...and I thought you should know...your right above my locker..." I say.

"Oh...do you want me to move you to the locker next to me...I know that I can get you it because the school owes me something for something I did."

"What did you do?"

"It's secret...I can't say..but do you want the locker?"

"Yeah sure..."

"Ok...I'll be right back..." Amber says as she goes up to one of the teachers and asks for a key for my new locker. The teacher nods and gives her the key. I don't see her walk back...I just see her disappear.

"Ok I got it!" Amber says right next to me.

"Ahhh! You scared me!" I yell.

"Oh...sorry...I got a little too excited..."

"No problem...thanks for doing this..."

"It's no biggie...anyway...lets get to my house!" Amber says. I see her running down the hallway and I follow.

**~Time Skip~Just Arriving at the House~**

"Ok, we are here..." Amber says taking out her key to the house and running inside.

"Hurry to my room! Quickly!" Amber says running up the stairs to her room.

"Why quickly?" I ask.

"Ever since we left my old city...my parents were being weird...they were getting weirder as the days went by. Now...they are not my parents..."

"How are they not your parents..."

"Hehe...they left me because of a choice I made in middle school that some dumb boy made me do..."

"What did he make you do?"

"How about you stop asking questions about my personal life hmm? Anyway lets get back to the project.."

"Come on! You told me this much!"

" I can't...unless you come from SpellDell..." Amber says. I'm not sure if I should tell her that I am someone she knew...I think it would be fun to get to know her as a friend and not a rival. I think I'll keep it from her for a bit longer.

"Oh...that place...I have heard of it...I know that it is deserted and sorcerers and sorceresses came from there...but that's it..." I say.

"Then I can't sorry...now lets get to the project..." Amber says. We talk about what we are going to use to make it self propelled. We came up with it being a rubber band that will make it go. We finish our sketch and gather up all the materials...I may or may not have spawned some while looking around the house for the materials.

"Amber! You're a really good drawer!" I say looking over he shoulder. I see her drawing a boy. I wonder who? I see Amber get startled.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Seto!" Amber says. She then covers her mouth in realization.

* * *

**Don't hate me! Seto may or may not keep the secret...you will have to find out next chapter! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel so evil right now :) Anyway Peace Out Writers! Bye! :D**


	5. Revealed

**I back! I have nothing to writer here than TO THE REVIEWS!**

**SilverWolf01: xD**

**Angel999FTW: DETECTIVE SKILLZ lol xD**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jimmy's POV**

"Don't sneak up on me like that Seto!" Amber says. I see her cover her mouth. Did she really just figure out who I am?

"I'm so sorry! Your Jimmy...not Seto...Seto was an old friend of mine...more like a rival kinda. Somewhat like frienemies...but more friends than anything. He used to sneak up on me all the time so I'm kinda used to him sneaking up on me. Did you know that you look a lot like Seto? Never mind...you should probably get going..." Amber says.

"Yeah...I think I will...do you have a Skype?" I say.

"I do...I'll text it to you..."

"Ok, I thought I would let you know that we are neighbors..."

"Cool! I will see ya tomorrow Jimmy!" Amber says walking me to the door.

"Bye Amber! Be sure to get on Skype!" I say walking out of her house.

After she closes the door I run to my house. I rush to my computer and go to Skype. I log out of my regular Skype because it has the name Setosorcerer. I make another account under the name nerdyjimmy. I am a nerd after all. My Q &amp; A video basically justifies that. I am the youtuber Setosorcerer. (Ik its in high school...I'm making Seto younger than what I think he is...) After the signing up process I look to see if Amber texted me her Skype. She did and I friend her. Once she accepts we instantly start chatting.

(Jimmy's Skype = nerdyjimmy Amber's Skype = amberthesorceress)

nerdyjimmy: hai amber

amberthesorceress: hai! nice username!

nerdyjimmy: thx, i like urs 2! where did u come up with it?

amberthesorceress: idk i like sorcery and the youtuber setosorcerer...ever heard of him? no, he isnt that friend i was talking about at my house...

nerdyjimmy: i have heard of him. he is pretty cool, i like his vids. their ok.

amberthesorceress: ok so jimmy, did u know u sound like setosorcerer?

nerdyjimmy: i get that a lot from fans. i aint him though :p

amberthesorceress: awww! i was hoping u would be him! but it was a long shot lol

nerdyjimmy: yea...anyway how r u?

amberthesorceress: xD trying 2 change the topic arent u?

nerdyjimmy: yea...i have no opinion on seto...

amberthesorceress: that just makes me suspicious...but u not a fan?

nerdyjimmy: not really...

amberthesorceress: understandable...anyway i am good u?

nerdjimmy: guud xD

Amber and I just keep talking about the most weirdest things. We started with books and went from topic to topic until we reached the topic of different types of chips. Thats when she had to leave. It is 12 am on a school night, I think I will be tired in the morning.

**~The most awesomest time skip ever...~**

I wake up and see that my alarm was just going off. I get dressed and do my other morning stuff. I grab my backpack and head out the door. I open the door and see Amber sitting on the step of my house.

"Amber...why are you here?" I ask.

"Is it ok for me to wait outside for you so we can walk to school together?" Amber asks.

"I guess, I just didn't really expect it."

"It's fine, anyways lets get going!" Amber says getting up. We walk for a while and then I decide to speak up.

"Hey Amber?"

"Yes Jimmy?"

"That Skype conversation...we were so similar. Does this mean we are friends?"

"We were friends long before that...we were friends when I was willing to tell you a bit about my parents. Before you know it I may tell you my whole past."

"That probably won't happen for a while..."

"You never know, if I trust you enough...I may tell you sooner than you think!" Amber says winking. We are just arriving at school when I see the weirdest thing happening. This is nothing you would find at a normal school. I hope my eyes aren't deceiving me.

**Amber's POV (Thought I was done didn't you :p)**

I look over at Jimmy and he gives me a nod. We are seeing the same thing. Dominic just used his magic. I guess a jock decided to go after him at one of his worst times and he stuck. I see the jock and everyone else in shock, including Jimmy and I. I see him turn to me and he points at me. He then takes that finger and slides it across his neck. I am dead. He flings some of his magic at me and I just dodge it. I make sure no one is looking, including Jimmy, and I throw a flaming harming magic ball at him. He falls to the ground and I walk toward him.

"Don't mess with me, I may not use my magic anymore, but that doesn't mean I completely forgotten how to do it. I still practice my defensive spells just in case something like this were to ever happen." I say lifting him and dropping him. The nurses take him away and I see one of them on the phone. I use a small spell that lets me zoom in on the phone to see who is on the line. It's the government. Dominic will be tested on because of his magic. That should show him not to use magic in public. One of the nurses come running towards me.

"Your Amber correct?" The nurse asks.

"Yeah...why?" I respond.

"Dominic said you were the one that hurt him..."

"I am...I just used karate against him...he was hurting other people and tried to hurt me. I was just defending myself and other people."

"Ok, that's all I needed to know! Your not in trouble. Dominic has to be turned to the government because of his weird abilities. Unless you say no to that..."

"He should just be put in a metal institute...his abilities, he told me, are just a part of who he is. You can't just simple _gain them_ like that. You have to be born with them. I used to be friends with him and he told me this. I know that he wouldn't do this unless he was mental." I say saving Dominic's butt.

"Ok! I'll tell the nurse on the phone with the government that! He will be put in a mental institute for a long while." The nurse said running off.

Jimmy then turns to me. I still see shock on his face but he is more calm.

"How did you know how to defend yourself...from that sorcery?" Jimmy asks me.

"Perhaps it is time for me to spill the beans." I say.

"But we only just met..."

"I see something in you that you would keep a friends secret very safe."

"I will."

"Good, now before I tell you my past after school...I want to leave you with something you have to think about..."

"Ok, what is it?" Jimmy says. I lay my palm flat and let a little bit of my magic dance around my palm. It is the color of fire almost but with a little white mixed in. I see Jimmy's face in awe. I rush to class before he can say anything. This will be a lot to explain.

* * *

**Hey! You made it to the end! Congratz! xD Don't get mad for the cliffy. I want to make sure your still reading my story :D Make sure you R&amp;R! I'm GoldenOwl and I will see my Owls later! See ya! (Whoa...long chapter :D)**


	6. Amber Breaks

**YAY! I back :D I got a few new readers and I am happy! :DDD Besides that I have nothing to write here...again...OH by the way...Amber is a mix sorceress that uses fire magic the most...anyway...TO THE REVIEWS!**

**SilverWolf01: Hi...next time...make a review that I can respond to...not with just Hai...**

**Angel999FTW: Kinda...I guess **

**Henderschmidt11: YAY! I luv Seto too :D and heres your next chapter :)**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jimmy's POV**

After Amber's little dancing magic in her palm, I see her run off to class. I run after her because we have almost the same schedule. The only difference is that I take French and Amber takes Spanish. We taught a bit of it to each other on Skype. We will continue that. She keeps running and doesn't look back. We both stop at our lockers and grab our stuff for our first period class. We don't even look or talk to each other like we normal do. If only she knew it was me, Setosorcerer. I gotta keep it secret for a while longer. I won't reveal it later than when I have planned, unless I have to reveal my magic for reasons. I get to my locker and I see Amber just going to her LA class. I grab my books and rush to that same LA class. I walk through the door just as the bell rings. I look to my side and remember that Amber sits next to me. She looks and me and turns away to listen to the announcements.

"Now everyone rise to do the pledge of allegiance." The principle says.

"I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the untied states of america. And to the republic which it stands, one nation, under god, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all." All the students say. We all sit down and I still see Amber looking away from me.

**~Time Skip~After School~Already at home~**

I was at my house waiting for the time to turn to 4:30. I see the clock and rush out the door. I just see Amber walking to her house...we didn't walk with each other because she had choir after school. I'm thinking of joining but I don't know if I have a good voice. I walk outside and see Amber just arriving at her house.

"Hey Amber!" I yell over to her.

"Hey Jimmy! Come on in my house so we can talk." Amber yells back. I run over to her and she unlocks the door. We go up to her room.

"I'm glad your not totally freaking out...why are you so calm anyway..." Amber asks me.

"I...uh...may have delt with this situation multiple times?" I lied.

"Oh...past friends?"

"Sort of...I don't want to get into my past once the time is right..."

"When the time is right?"

"Nevermind! Go ahead and say what you wanna say."

"No! I hate being in the dark! You have kept me in the dark for a while. Even if I didn't know you for long...your the only friend that I feel won't turn your back on me if I do something wrong!" Amber says almost yelling.

"I will! Just not now! Maybe after a month or two...plus I am planning something that is a surprise!" I yell.

"Fine...just know your one of my closest friends I've had in a while..."

"I'm happy if your happy..." I say smiling.

"Anyway...I am a sorceress." Amber flats out tells me.

"What kind?" I ask.

"Excuse me?"

"Wha-nevermind continue..."

"How do you know theres different types?"

"I don't?"

"I heard you ask what type am I?"

"I think your just hearing things..."

"I don't think I am!" Amber yells.

"Fine...remember...I've delt with this situation before..."

"Right...anyway...I am a mix sorceress...I can do all magic...just not as powerful as if a light sorceress using her light magic and me using my light magic. Get it?"

"I know what you mean...I know sone stuff with magic...considering other encounters."

"Ah ok. I don't use my magic often anymore..."

"Why not...it makes you special."

"Dominic. He changed me. He told me that life is better without magic. I believed him because I had no idea what he was capable of. He would control me whenever I met someone knew and would become friends with. He wanted me all to himself." Amber explained.

"Oh. That's why you hate him so much..."

"Yep. He ruined me life until high school. As you can see i am one of the more popular people at the school. I really don't want to anymore...my so called "friends" keep telling me that gaming, reading, writing and anything else nerdy is bad. I want to do that stuff. That's the main reason why I like you. I can do what I want around you. Heck! You have Minecraft like I do! I also do youtube, but that part doesn't really matter...it's just a hobby."

"Ouch. You have a youtube? How many subs you got?

"Oh around 500,000...nothing to big."

"Oh cool! I have a youtube...but it's inactive right now..."

"Oh ok...I won't bother to ask to do videos then." Amber says sadly.

"You know Amber...I really like you." I say.

"I like you too Se-Jimmy..."

"Why were you about to say Seto again?"

"Memories. We used to battle all the time. It got so violent I almost killed him. So my mom made us move here. I wanna go back home still, but I honestly don't know what to do since I kinda quit magic. I would literally just go back there for Seto though. He was my first love. Even though we were younger, I still felt it."

"How would you react if I did this..." I say. I then lean over to her and kiss her. I see her cheeks turn a bright red.

"Jimmy...you like me that way too?" Amber asks.

"Wait...you liked that?" I ask confused

"Yes...I kinda have a crush on you...I like you geeky personality. You also are very comforting."

"Thank you...and I have a crush on you to..."

"Do you wanna maybe...you know...go on a date?" Amber asks. I start blushing, so does Amber.

"Yes! I would love to!"

"Nice! how about tomorrow at 6:00...we can go out for dinner..."

"Sure! Whatever is good with you" I say with a smile.

"Awesome! See you then!"

"Before I go...I need to tell you something..."

"Go ahead...tell me...I'll listen..."

"Well, I'm not who you think I am..."

* * *

**I KNOW! YOU MUST ALL HATE ME! ANOTHER CHAPPY SOON! I SWEAR! See ya later owls! Bye! **


	7. How?

**Hey! I'm back! I know...been a while...Fanfiction was being not so nice to me...I meant to update yesterday...but as you can see that didn't happen...anyway...**

**TO THE REVIEWS!**

**SilverWolf01: Never saw that movie... (Hands out Twix)**

**Angel999FTW: I know...just...I am a loyal fan of Seto and won't put that in there...he wants his privacy**

**Guest: ? What? The cliffy? xD**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Amber's POV (Long time no see...I think)**

"Well, I'm not who you think I am... Jimmy says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"I'll show you..." Jimmy says getting up. He stood up and closed his eyes. He holds out his hand to me and I take it. I then feel a surge of electricity.

"OW! Why did you do that?" I yell.

"Recognize where that's from?" Jimmy says.

"No...I don't..."

"How about this..." Jimmy says. I see his hand light up with purple magic with bits of pink and black. He then shows off his magic a little like how Seto used to do.

"Seto..." I mumble to myself.

"Figure out who I am yet?" Jimmy says. **(A/N From this point on, Jimmy will be know as Seto through Amber talking/thinking and anything other...other students will call him Jimmy) **

"I missed you so much!" I say running up into Seto's arms. I have tears in my eyes.

"I missed you too Amber..." Seto says wrapping his arms around me. We eventually pull away from each other.

"So, how did you find this place...let alone...know I was me?" I ask Seto.

"I tracked you...I have always had a crush on and covered it up with those battles we used to do...wow...that sounds stalkerish..sorry."

"I'm glad you found me Seto...I missed you so much!"

"Now...before we do anything more...you need to learn all your magic again..."

"Hehe...I have been bored lately and magic was my only option...so I started again..."

"That's good! You wanna practice more?"

"Sure! I would love to! I haven't had anyone to practice with since when we were kids!"

"Ok! Lets get started!" Seto says. We both run up to my room.

"Since when did you have all these drawings...of Setosorcerer..." Seto asks.

"Hehe...when you first cam here I covered them up...I forgot to this time..."

"Oh and one more thing...I am Setosorcerer...on Youtube...PLEASE DON'T KILL MEH!" Seto says laughing.

"I knew he sounded familiar! Well...here is some fan art for you..." I said giggling.

"You want me to sign stuff for you don't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Here...I always have a sharpie with me...even though I don't do face-cam...someone can recognize my voice."

"I'm somewhat surprised I didn't recognize your voice...oh well...at least I know now!"

"Yeah...since you know who I really am...are we still on for the date?" Seto asks.

"You have to be kidding me right now! What do you think?"

"No?"

"I missed the ignorent you...YES IT IS STILL ON!" I yell.

"Sheesh...maybe being Seto changed your mind on things..." Seto joked.

"Seriously?! That doesn't change a thing! It just makes me like you more!"

"Oh really now?"

"Yep! Always loved your geeky self!"

"Why thank you!" Seto says. I then hear the door slam open. Seto and I both turn to see who it is.

"Miss me?" Dominic says.

"How the heck did you get out of the mental facility?!" I yell.

"I have my ways...now Amber you are coming with me!"

"Nuh uh! Stay away from me!"

"Leave her alone Dominic! She has done NOTHING to you!" Seto yells.

"I want her back! She was mine! I came to claim my prize back! She was my girlfriend before yours _Setosorcerer_"_  
_

"How..."

"Sit down and I'll tell ya...

* * *

**More of a filler chapter...now the real fun starts! Nothing to say here than...I'm GoldenOwl37 and I will see ya later my Owls! Take care! BYYYYEEEEE!**


	8. Psyco Sorcerer

**Amber's POV**

"Sit down and I'll tell ya..." Dominic says.

"Fine, just this once. If I see you again, you're in for it." Seto says.

"Fine by me. Anyway, I went to sorcery school with both of you. I always was the second best in class. Amber and you, Seto, were the top students with the same passing grade. 100% you two got on every test. I always had a crush on Amber. When I heard she was moving, I decided to move to where she was. I never had parents. I moved on my own and started a whole new life away from SpellDell. I did in fact multiplate Amber. I didn't want to be hated by her again like I was in SpellDell. My real name is Vlad. I was the only dark sorcerer at that school. I also never stopped my training. I told Amber I did just so we could be like a normal couple. Obviously not because you, Seto, had to come in high school and claim her." Dominic says.

"YOU'RE VLAD! YOU ALMOST KILLED THE WHOLE STUDENT BODY WITH THAT ONE SPELL!" I yelled.

"That's why you hated me. I wanted to change that, but you had to figure me out. That I was multiplating you, Amber."

"You're not going to have her. Seto says.

"That's what you think. I'll be back." Vlad says standing up.

"I'll definitely be back to claim my prise." Vlad says in the doorway. He then slams the door shut.

"Well that was eventful..." Seto says.

I laugh. "Yeah, it was. I just couldn't take him seriously though."

"I couldn't take him seriously too...but we still need to train just in case he does do anything."

"Yes, of course. Lets get started!" I said racing up the stairs to my bedroom.

**-Time Skip-After Practice-**

"That was fun! I'm sorry for making an explosive potion, you kinda have smudge on your face..." I said.

Seto gave me a glare like look. "It's alright. Potion making is obviously not your strong point..."

"Obviously..."

"It's kinda late for me to go home...may I stay the night here?"

"Sure Seto! There's a guest room next to my room. You can sleep there."

"Thank you! You should go to bed too. You look tired."

"I will. Goodnight Seto!"

"Goodnight!" Seto said before walking towards the guest room.

Seto's POV

I walked to the guest room and layed my head down on the pillow and instantly fell asleep.

**-Time Skip-Few Hours Into The Night-**

I woke up to a bloodcurdling scream. I thought to myself, _'Amber!'_ I got out of bed and ran to Amber's room. I just saw her being pulled out the window by a guy. Vlad wasn't kidding. She just got kiddnapped by a phsyco sorcerer that knows the death spell. Well, I guess I have my work cut out for me.


	9. The Ending Gone Terribly Wrong

**Seto's POV**

I wake up the next morning in Amber's house. 'Oh, right...I slept over...OH AND AMBER GOT KIDNAPPED!' I thought. I raced down the stairs and grab my coat. I have a feeling to where Vlad might be. I start walking to the town because I know a secret magic supply shop. I'm going to drop by and grab some splash potions.

-Time Skip-At the Store-

I finally get to the store and walk in.

"Hey Seto! How's my favorite constumer doing?" The store clerk said.

"I'm doing well. I need some health potions and harming potions. Do you have ten each?" I said.

"I do have then. Do you have the money?"

"I've been saving up."

"Alright, it will be one hundred dollars." The clerk said. I gave him the money and he gave me the potions. I walked out of the store with my bag full of the potions needed and headed to where I think Vlad is.

**-Time Skip-SpellDell-**

I arrive to SpellDell and see the ruins. I remember where Vlad's old house was and I go there. Once I get there I see both Vlad and Amber. I sneak to the back of the only standing house. Vlad was the one who destoryed SpellDell. I walk in through the back and throw a harming potion at Vlad. Vlad yelps and throws a fire spell at me.

"Give me Amber and you won't get hurt?" I yell.

"She's mine. Why can't you understand that?" Vlad says.

"We are dating you know? She's my girlfriend. Not yours."

"So what? If you hurt me, your little girlfriend gets hurt." Vlad says. I glance over to Amber. She was tiedup and she had what looked like burns and cuts. I saw a puddle of blood beneath her feet. She smiled at me weakly.

"Hey Seto, ignore Vlad. He won't hurt me more. He would kill me if he did. You do still love me, don't ya Vlad?" Amber said with a weak voice.

"Why did you have to give that away?" Vlad said with disapointment in his voice.

"Seto is my real boyfriend. I give him permission to kill you." With that, I throw another harming potion onto Vlad. I think I got him down to ten hearts. (They have twenty) He throws a fire ball at me and it skims me across the cheek. I lost five hearts from that, he must be strong. I throw a fire, harming ball at Vlad and he stumbles backwards. I take the few seconds I have and untie Amber. We both start fighting Vlad. Vlad was fighting back. I was in front of Amber to protect her. That's when I saw it coming. The death blow. I was getting ready to take it for Amber. Even if it was going to be the end of me. Just as I knew it was going to hit me, I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and saw that Amber jumped in front of me, taking the death blow.

"AMBER!" I yell.

"I-It's okay Seto. I want you to know, I love you. I always have. I-I fought with you to keep my feelings away...I'm sorry Seto. You were a better sorcerer anyway..." Amber said. I knew those were her last words. Blood was all around her. I had it on my hands. I gave her as many health potions as possible, but I knew it wouldn't work. You can only be born with that death spell, which is rare. Luckily, I'm one of those people. I stand up and throw a death spell right back at Vlad. I really don't like using that spell. I hold Amber limp in my arms and I start crying. I carry her to the sematary near my house. I knew her parents don't care about her. I barried her myself, crying the whole time. I then whet back to my house and layed on my bed, thinking about Amber.

* * *

**I SOOOOO SORRY! THAT'S THE END! AMBER DIES! SORRRRRYYYYYYY! I'm gonna leave before I get mobbed...see ya later my Owls!**


	10. The Real Ending

**I bet you guys thought there was more...right? Wrong. That was the end. I'm sorry. (Not really). I was going to do a sweet ending, but that's like every other story. Soooo I made that ending...I'm gonna get some bad reviews...I know...**


End file.
